


A Valentine's Day Story

by Florian_Gray



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, But whatever, Canon-Typical Violence, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, Fluff, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gay Bar, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Getting Together, Gift Giving, Good Parent Hank Anderson, I love that tag, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Murder, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), SO MUCH FLUFF, Secret Admirer, Soft Gavin Reed, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, but its not bad, its a case, more like lgbt bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Connor leaves small gifts for Gavin, but Gavin is smart and is trying to figure out who is his secret admirer.Just a cute Valentine's Day fluffy fic... or is it?
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Echo | Blue-Haired Traci/Ripple | Blue-Haired Traci's Girlfriend, Hank Anderson & Connor, Tina Chen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	A Valentine's Day Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Happy V-day! I really hope you like!
> 
> This is technically complete, but if you guys like it I can continue it since I do have ideas for the case Hank and Connor get.

It started with small gifts at the start of January. At first, it was coffee, and then it was coffee with notes. The notes were simple, 'You look nice today', 'I like your laugh'. He watched Gavin as surreptitiously as possible, he didn't scan him, just went on what he saw.

At first, he would drink the coffee, giving it a nod and smile. Then when the notes started he glowers at the notes, face turning red. After a week of notes, he started smiling at them but quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching. If someone was looking he'd frown and throw the note away. If no one (other than Connor) was looking he'd keep smiling and put the note in his desk.

He had noticed an increase of positivity in Gavin's mood the longer the notes went on. Then Connor started leaving candies. He'd make note of which ones he seemed to like. Gavin had a preference for chocolate and chocolate-covered things. He also liked things that strawberry flavored.

He would always eat the gift at some point in the day, still drinking the coffee and reading the notes.

He hadn't truly known what Gavin thought until one day, he was getting a coffee for Hank when he heard Gavin and Tina talking.

"I don't know! It isn't signed with anything and the notes change font but I know it's from the same person." Gavin said, leaning against the counter.

"You have a secret admirer is what you have. Hopefully, it's a dude though, you're so gay you don't even have to tell anyone." Tina snorted. He couldn't see her so he assumed she was at the table.

"I hope so. I'm thinking it's an android though, the writing gave that away. It also has to be someone who gets in earlier than I do. That doesn't leave much, just the androids at reception and… Connor," Gavin says, sounding more like he's thinking it out loud.

He took that time to walk in, acting like he hadn't heard anything. Gavin straightened up giving a panicked look to Tina.

"Evening Detective, Chen." He nods to each. Gavin is standing in front of the coffee machine so he stands awkwardly for a second. "Excuse me."

Tina snorts but tries to cover it with a cough. Gavin turns red ducking his head and moving out of the way.

It's an awkward silence as Connor got the coffee. He nodded at the two again before leaving. He heard Tina laughing, a smack then a yelp. He also heard a distinct fuck you from Gavin.

After that, he'd leave actual gifts every now and then. He'd still leave the coffee, notes, and snacks but at least once a week he'd get an actual gift.

The first one was a coffee mug that said 'I like cats more than people'. Gavin seemed to really like that and used it more than his normal mug.

He'd gotten him a scarf, facemask (he'd noticed that Gavin used them), handmade soaps, bath bombs, an aloe plant, and a few others. He'd gotten the soap and bath bombs after he saw how much Gavin loved the facemask. He seemed excited to get all the gifts, smelling the soap and bath bombs before nodding appreciatively.

Hank had a first grumbled and complained at how early they would get up to leave but soon got used to it. Now he would complain just to complain. He had given him odd looks when he started bringing in the gift but didn't say anything.

Connor's relationship had gotten even better with Gavin. After the revolution, Gavin had apologized in his own way and would give Connor a nod or good morning. Now they would have full-on conversations, chatting with each other when in the break room.

"Sup, Tincan," Gavin said, bumping his shoulder as he filled his coffee cup up.

"Good evening, Detective. How did your case go?" He leans slightly against the counter, holding Hank's coffee and the coffee that was specifically made for androids. He knew it didn't taste the same but he was glad to be able to drink it.

"It's Gavin for the hundredth fucking time. As for the case, it was a shit show. The idiots were so high on ice that even when shot they kept coming at us. Got most in but two had fatal injuries." Gavin sighs, growing at his own mug.

Connor scans him, making sure he isn't injured and glad to find he isn't. "On the bright side, you finished the case."

Gavin shrugs pouring in his creamer and sugar. He didn't expect it but Gavin liked his coffee sweet. He knew that he would also take it black but if there was the option he'd always put creamer and a lump of sugar in. "Yeah. My day did get better though. 'Member the gifts? Found a cat hoodie in my locker. Whoever the fuck they are, they know me well. They also know my locker code or can hack it." He glanced up at Connor, giving him an expectant look.

Connor kept his face straight but tilted his head slightly. "That is a good gift, though the breach to your security is alarming." Of course, he knew who did it, as it was himself. It was easy enough to hack and put the jacket in.

Gavin simply raised one eyebrow before nodding, taking a sip from the coffee. Connor knew he was catching on, but he didn't have any actual proof. Connor left no trace so even if Gavin wanted to, he couldn't look for fingerprints. He planned on telling him eventually but he didn't want it to hurt their growing friendship.

"Well, Valentine's Day is coming up, Tina and I were gonna get drinks the night before. Nothing crazy since we both are on duty the next day. You wanna come?" It wasn't the first time Gavin had offered, but most of the time Connor declined. He couldn't drink alcohol and felt that he'd be in the way. This time would be different.

"I'd love to. When and where?" He'd either have to borrow Hank's car or get a taxi if Hank was gonna use his.

"I'll pick you up, how about at 8? Gives us plenty of time before a rush to get drunk. Well, you can't, but still." Gavin shrugged. Even with how close they had gotten Connor had never been in Gavin's car, let alone his house. He hoped that he'd become comfortable enough to invite him over.

Connor nodded, taking a sip of his own coffee. It had an oily after taste, but the company was working on it. "That works, I'll see you then. I have to get back to work now, Hank needs his caffeine." They said their goodbyes and Connor made his way back to his desk, setting down the coffee in front of Hank.

"You seem pleased, let me guess, you talked to Gavin?" Hank had teased him relentlessly after he had told him how he felt. It did take a little bit for Hank to be civil with Gavin; Connor knew it was mainly for his benefit.

"He invited me to go out for him and Officer Chen on the 13th, I accepted." Connor pulled up the files at his terminal. Hank and he worked the cases involving androids. There were plenty of cases so they worked almost non-stop.

"Fucking finally. He may be a dumbass, but he's not stupid. He knows it's you. Obviously, he's cool with it, why don't you tell him?" Hank sits, facing him not even pretending to work.

Connor sighs, closing his eyes briefly. "I would rather keep him as a friend then confess and lose him completely." He opens his eyes to watch Hank's reaction.

Instead of anything else he just rolls his eyes, taking a big gulp from his coffee and gets to work.

The thirteenth arrives quickly, but the day seems to drag on. Connor and Hank had to go to a crime scene first thing in the morning. Two dead female androids, both WR400. Connor has an odd feeling about it before he kneels and scans them.

He jerks away, stumbling to stand when he gets the results. He knew they seemed familiar.

"What is it?" Hank asks. Connor is sure his LED is a solid red.

"It's them. These are the two Tracis I didn't shoot." He remembered making that decision, and at the time he didn't know why he'd done it. Now he knew it was empathy.

"Shit," Hank mumbled, turning around and taking in a few deep breaths.

Connor took a second before kneeling in front of the blue-haired one. She had a gunshot to the chest and head. The chest came first it seemed, then the head. He slowly started reconstructing the scene, moving to the other. She had only one gunshot wound and it was straight to the head.

He stood and walked around, taking in the evidence. It didn't take long for him to be able to fully reconstruct the murder.

"Someone was at the door, and the Traci opened it, and was shot in the head with a Glock 19. The blue-haired Traci then came from the bedroom and was shot in the chest before the head, same gun." Connor recited. He was glad it was quick, but he didn't know why it happened. They were killed in their own home in the middle of the night. Nothing seemed to be stolen and there was no money missing.

"Fuck, this isn't good," Hank said, giving Connor an evidence bag. Inside was a slip of paper with two words. These two words send shivers down his spine.

_'To Connor'_

So this was about him. He felt his stomach twist and churn. He had caused this. He caused these two to die. Not directly, but still. It had to be someone who knew that he let these two go.

He was shaken out of his thoughts but Hank literally shaking him. "Kid, hey, it's not your fault. Why don't you take today off, you technically have sick days and I think this counts. Pet Sumo and rest."

He did like the idea of curling up with Sumo, who had taken to lying on his chest. He'd still go out with Gavin that would probably help bring his stress down too.

"Go home, Connor," Hank said softly. Connor nodded, numbly giving Hank and hug before leaving.

The taxi ride back to the house isn't long but Connor gets lost in his thoughts making it feel much longer.

When he gets home he lays on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Sumo walks over and flops onto him, licking his face before going back to sleep. The pressure is nice but it doesn't stop him from thinking. He thinks back to the day he let them go, what could have happened. He thinks about their dead bodies, one trying to save the other.

He becomes aware of his surroundings after an hour from a text. It's from Gavin asking how he is. Apparently, Hank had messaged Gavin. He didn't give him any details though.

**_From: Connor_ **

**_To: Gavin Reed_ **

_I'm fine. Are we still on for tonight?_

**_From: Gavin Reed_ **

**_To: Tincan_ **

_yeah if you want. you dont have to come with if you arent feeling up to it_

**_From: Connor_ **

**_To: Gavin Reed_ **

_I want to._

Gavin sends him a thumbs up then pictures of his cats. Connor feels himself starting to smile again as he's distracted by Gavin.

Hank gets back home at 19:21 to find Connor on the couch watching home reno shows. Sumo has his head in his lap which Connor pets absentmindedly.

Hank smiles and ruffles his hair before going to the kitchen. On the counter is a dish Connor had made, still hot. Hank takes it and walks over, sitting down beside Connor.

"Wanna talk about it?" Hank asks after a second of silence. Connor shakes his head, not saying anything. "Alright, well you better get ready for your date with Reed."

"It's not a date Lieutenant," Connor says, emphasizing the title. He does take his advice though, standing and going to his room. He grabs a black long-sleeves button-down shirt that's black with large blue flowers. He also pulls on black skinny jeans. Gavin was the one to suggest getting skinny jeans.

He walks out and shows Hank, getting a nod of approval. The rest for the wait is spent with Connor and Hank arguing at the TV over color choices.

Connor is smiling contently when there's a knock at the door. Hank wiggles his eyebrows at Connor but he ignores him, going to the door. He opens it and has to take a second to process.

He's seen Gavin in everyday clothes and also in a police uniform, but he's never seen him like this. His hair is no longer pushed back, ripped black tight jeans, a black shirt and a black leather jacket. It's a lot of black, but he makes it work incredibly well.

"Evening Anderson," Gavin says. Hank looks over and nods before going back to watching TV.

"Bring him back alive, that's all I ask," Hank says. Connor rolls his eyes and steps out, closing the door behind him.

"You look good," Connor comments. He sees the car and gives a nod. It's a 2017 Dodge Charger. He can tell it's been worked on throughout the years.

Gavin turns red and walks around the car, towards the driver's side. "Thanks, so you do you. Let's go."

The ride isn't exactly quiet. Gavin sings along to the music but they don't talk. It's not awkward at all thankfully; Connor has no urge to fill the silence with unneeded talking.

The bar already has a good amount of people in it and seems to be popular. He hadn't realized what type of bar it was until his brain helpfully supplied. It was a gay bar, and by gay he means lgbt. This bar promoted being a safe space for anyone within the lgbt community.

Tina is sitting at a both already sipping on a drink. She smiles and gets up when they arrive, giving Gavin a punch to the shoulder and a hug to Connor.

"Right! Now that you two are here let's drink!" Tina says. Gavin sits down in the booth next to Tina and Connor sits next to him.

They talk and joke around for about an hour and a half. Connor is pleasantly surprised at how easy it is. There are no silences to fill as Gavin and Tina talk enough for ten people.

Both humans do drink quite a lot though, slowly becoming drunker.

Around ten Tina spots someone and goes over, flirting with a girl. Gavin pulls him out of the booth and onto the dance floor.

Connor fumbles for a second before gradually moving to the music. He's never danced before, never had a reason to. This dancing is freer, just moving to the beat of the song. He's definitely a little awkward at first and steps on a few people's feet but slowly gets the hang of it.

Connor feels his face flush as Gavin turns around and presses his back against Connor, swaying his hips suggestively. Connor chalks it up to being intoxicated.

"Gavin, maybe you should eat something," Connor says, no longer moving. He's going to have a very noticeable problem soon if Gavin didn't stop.

"I know what I'm doing Tincan," Gavin says, looking over his shoulder with a smirk. He looks around and spots Tina who just gives him a thumbs up when they catch eyes.

"Are you sure? You have ingested a bit of alcohol and that can make you make decisions you normally wouldn't." He'd seen what alcohol could do to a person and it wasn't pretty.

Gavin sighed and turned around, wrapping his arms around Connor's neck. "I'm positive. I have a really high tolerance so I'm just a little past tipsy. Tina is probably sloshed but I'm good." They sway slightly like it's a slow song.

Connor still doesn't reply, trying his best to think of questions to ask to prove Gavin was in the right state of mind.

Gavin sighed and moved away, back towards the entrance. Connor followed saying a few excuse me's to get through. They leave the building and Gavin walks towards his car, opening the back door and pulling out a wrapped package. He shuts the door and turns back around to Connor, leaning against the car.

"I was going to give this to you tomorrow, but here." He says, holding out the gift. He tilts his head and takes it, gently unwrapping it.

He can help but let out a laugh as he sees what it is. It's almost the exact same hoodie he'd gotten for Gavin, but it was a dog instead of a cat.

"I figured out it was you, had to bribe a few people just make sure. You've been leaving me those notes, the coffee, and gifts. I figured I could at least repay the favor and say… I feel the same." Gavin looks between the ground and Connor, rubbing at the scar on his nose.

"You do?" Connor says, stepping forward. There isn't much distance between them now and Gavin now stares at him.

"I do," Gavin mumbled before closing the distance. His lips are rough from being chewed on and it's a bit harsh, but it's also perfect. It feels like there's electricity inside him and he brings a hand up to cup Gavin's face. The other still holds the hoodie so he places it on top of the car before placing that hand on Gavin's hip.

They stay like that until Gavin needs to breathe, pulling back. He gasps in air and slowly opens his eyes, looking into Connor's.

"Wanted to do that for a while," Gavin pants, a smile on his red lips.

"As did I." He said before kissing Gavin again. This time it starts off slow before heating up. Connor pushes Gavin against the car, holding him there with his body.

It takes a while for them to separate again, but when they do they are both disheveled.

"Wanna go to my place?" Gavin offers, rolling his hips against Connor's.

"Definitely."

In the morning they wake up tangled together. They share sleepy kisses as they get up and get ready for work. Connor goes to Gavin's kitchen while he's in the shower and makes breakfast. It isn't much, just some sunny side up eggs. Gavin seems to like them though as he presses a kiss to Connor's cheek and says a thanks, babe.

They get in and Tina shoots them glares complaining about a massive hangover that the two could have prevented if they stayed at the goddamned bar instead of fucking off. Gavin was quick to inform her that there was actual fucking involved. She quickly brightened up, demanding details.

They both worked but kept glancing up at each other and taking one too many breaks. At the end of the day, Connor went back to Gavin's house and had a similar night.

All in all, not a bad first Valentine's day.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
